endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Entity Rank
KURISU '''is a title typically used by the residents of Ether to gauge how powerful an entity is. Usually gauged by raw power instead of intellect - though combat experience can be thrown into the mix. The word Kurisu has no direct translation to the language of Mortals, and thus is typically referred to as "Entity Rank" when being discussed with Mortalkind. Entity Ranks are typically used to decide what type of warrior will be needed to pursue a foe; if any at all - and are commonly used to decide promotions for Azin, and in rare cases; Ozin. Entity Ranks Mortal Level The lowest tier ranks are the bottom of the barrel, and where Mortals are chosen as Heroes to defeat such entities; usually indirectly through influence, and very rarely through contact via a lesser Angel. '''Rank One - Udogy The title of Udogy means "Puny" in Dimomizen. A rank used for the weakest entities. Weak creatures that could barely take on anything else other than other weak creatures. Typically, these are anything from the common wild Wolf to an ant. They are not considered even remotely threatening, and are typically laughable to higher beings. Rank Two - Inoly The title of Inoly means "Grounded" in Dimomizen. A rank used for more typically sentient but not particularly powerful beings. Your common bystander would amount to this rank, and are typically overlooked due to their unthreatening nature. Rank Three - Keejith The title of Keejith means "Larger" in Dimomizen. Though not particularly feared, they have the slightest bit of respect from Higher beings due to being more sturdy than most mortals. This can range from a Bear to a skilled Martial Artist. Rank Four - Thilin The title of Thilin means "Strong" in Dimomizen. This rank is for stronger mortals, usually of Heroic or Villainous stature. Be it a Warrior breaking through walls or a Mage wielding powerful lightning, those under the title of Thilin are typically chosen by Higher Beings to deal with other entities within this Tier. Rank Five - Dagoth The title of Dagoth means "Greater" in Dimomizen. Typically seen as the most powerful a regular mortal will ever reach, this applies to beings capable of leveling villages on their own; and usually given to Monsters. Whether it be a Lesser Dragon terrorizing a countryside, a great Sea Serpant, or even a mighty Minotaur, the title of Dagoth are those seen as the greatest challenge a Mortal can defeat. This Rank is the one that will typically gain the attention of greater beings. Angel Level Those seen as large enough threats will typically have a low-level Angel sent to strike them down if no Thilin or Dagoth are available and of great enough skill. They are commonly seen as a way for lesser Angels to rise through the Ranks and earn a name for themselves. They garner a level of respect from higher beings. Rank Six - Hyphilus The title of Hyphilus means "Warlord" in Dimomizen. They are entities who are powerful enough to not only defeat all prior ranks, but are capable of conquering a planet on their own. Rank Seven - Raeon The title of Raeon means "Conqueror" in Dimomizen. Though technically a sub-category of Hyphilus, they are technically the same rank with greater accomplishment. The title of Raeon is granted to a Hyphilus who has not conquered merely one planet, but at least five by their own hand. Rank Eight - Tirshen The title of Tirshen means "Threat". Entities capable of destroying an entire city with one hit are promoted to the title of Tirshen; and are seen as a large threat. As many conquerors are capable of doing this when setting out to take over worlds, a chunk of entities pass the previous two ranks entirely and skip right to Tirshen. Valkyrie Level Entities of this level are more commonly seen as potential threats to the balance of the Universe by the Gods, and will typically have a squad of Valkyrie sent to strike them down if needed. Rank Nine - Monoshen The title of Monoshen means "High Threat" in Dimomizen, and is granted to those who could wipe out an entire continent in a single blow. This makes them a rediculously dangerous foe to face, and thus requires a good amount of muscle to defeat. Rank Ten - Das The title of Das means "Tyrant" in Dimomizen. These are entities capable of destroying a Moon (usually around the size of the Earth's Moon) in a single blow. These beings are typically considered Demi-Gods by Higher beings, though they have no divine power on their own a good chunk of the time. Arch-Angel Level Typically, these entities are used as challenges for those of the rank of Das to defeat in order to gain Divinity, otherwise they are struck down by the mighty Arch-Angels. Rank Eleven - Visilus The title of Visilius means "Storm Bringer" in Dimomizen, and is granted to entities who can destroy Earth-Sized planets in a single blow. They are dangerous entities commonly seen as Demi-Gods. Rank Twelve - Telrithren The title of Telrithren means "Ascending" in Dimomizen. These are entities capable of taking on and overpowering Arch-Angels, while not entirely reaching the next level. They are very commonly considered for the roles of Lesser Gods Lesser God Level These entities are typically fought by Lesser Gods and are seen as considerable threats to the Universe. Any of these entities coming on radar is concerning to the Gods, good and evil alike. Rank Thirteen - Kaizenkan The title of Kaizenkan means "Terror Looming" in Dimomizen. It is granted to entities who are capable of destroying Jupiter-Sized Planets in a single attack. At no point should any below Rank Ten even consider facing these foes, and even then it is dangerous. Rank Fourteen - Korzenkan The title of Korzenkan means "Deletion Looming", and is given to entities capable of destroying Suns the size of our own in a single blow - though this is only with their maximum firepower. Korzenkan are typically seen as undefeatable by anyone below the rank of Kaizenkan. Rank Fifteen - Yil'Vatha The rank of Yil'Vatha means "Near Death" in Dimomizen. It is granted to entities capable of destroying small Solar Systems at maximum power in a single blow, and they are considered extreme threats. Rank Sixteen - Hal'Vatha The rank of Hal'Vatha means "Present Death" in Dimomizen; and it is granted to entities capable of destroying Suns with single attacks without much effort. Nothing prior to Yil'Vatha should even near their presence with hostile intent. God Level These entities should only ever be approached by full-on Gods of high or the highest rank; as they are immeasurably dangerous to even the Gods. Rank Seventeen - Kel The rank of Kel is granted to beings who have ascended the lesser Gods, and no longer have a predictable destructive capability. Kel means "Omen" in Dimomizen, and they are seen as entities who MUST be controlled, allied, or destroyed. Rank Eighteen - Kinithra The title of Kinithra means "Divinity" in Dimomizen, and they are seen as entities on par with the power of Gods who have not themselves been granted Divinity. It is a sub-category of Kel that are taken much more seriously. Rank Nineteen - Telvith The rank of Telvith means "Unknowable" in Dimomizen, and is typically given to Titans who have no discernable rank. Though no amount of measurement can any longer decide how powerful they are, they are only given this title as the final one is reserved for the unstoppable. Rank Twenty - Tiireth The rank of Tiireth translates to "Concept" in Dimomizen. It is granted to entities so powerful that they transcend mortal and immortal levels, and become living concepts of what they represent. This rank is nearly impossible to achieve even by the Ozin; who are direct ascendants to the original Tiireth from the first Universe. The only being in existence known who has always had this title and still lives is Lin-Tiireth; the last surviving member of the previous Universe. Should a Tiireth-rank entity appear, there may be no hope of ever defeating them. Rank no longer matters - you are fighting for your existance; even outside life and death. Category:Measurements Category:Gods